User talk:Haristo Little Sparrow
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Images Hi, I must ask you to add proper sources and licensing to this and this and this and this or I shall have to unleash teh WOOKIEEhz on thee. For more information, see this and this. Thank you and have a Darthi-tastic day. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 03:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Answer uh, i putted the copyright for the image when i added them to the website, what do you want i add to them ? *You don't seem to have bothered to read our image tutorial, as you haven't properly sourced, described or licensed any of them. Please read that and does as it says, or I will have to do what must be done. Cheers, Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 18:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) PS: In the future, please sign talk page messages with "~~~~". *Okay i just saw it, i've done Ackbar and Altair, im going to do Ezio. i'm adding information with this --Haristo Little Sparrow 18:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) *Thank you. Keep up your work and have a Darth-tastic day! :-) Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 18:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) *i've just seen it i need to up Altair's Article. i will do it later, for now, i have some job on the house to do. the informations are added to each images i've posted. Cya. --Haristo Little Sparrow 18:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC)